


Bedazzled

by MistressOfLions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: Nyx discovers that his King is adorned with more than just a crown. Everyone loves a little sparkle.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Kudos: 18





	Bedazzled

Nyx purred as Regis fisted his hair, tugging and pulling as Nyx smirked around the nipple he had caught between his teeth, laving and rolling his tongue, playing with the metal bar to be found there. A sharp jerk had him crawling back up to meld his lips against the King's. "Minx," Regis growled, his breath stuttering as Nyx brought his hands up to play with his nipples again, fingers brushing and tweaking the hardened nubs.

"Who would have thought," Nyx taunted, "that the King would have more than his crown adorning him. I'm shocked by this, scandalized, truly."

Regis snorted, eyes lidded as he watched Nyx plant trailing kisses down his chest, leaving nips in his wake as he ventured lower and lower coming closer to where his pants were tented with his desires, he came to the waistband of the King's dress slacks, and delivered light bites to his pelvis as his hands coming up to fumble with the belt. He gave a croon of delight when he managed to get both the belt and Regis' pants open.

Propping himself up Nyx shot Regis a feral smirk before flattening against Regis' legs, effectively holding him in place as he started to mouth at the rather sizable bulge before him.

Suckling and leaving open mouth kisses along the shaft, he gave a pause when his mouth pressed against the dampness that covered the head of Regis' cock, the feel of a hand gripping his ashen hair again had him pressing his tongue harder along the covered tip. Regis grunted, hand pulling the ashen strands tangled in his fingers, as Nyx's tongue caught and dragged almost harshly against the feel curved metal. Nimble fingers caught and dragged down Regis' boxers, uncovering the heavy length and watching as it bounced once free.

Nyx blinked owlishly, taking in the sight of the thick shaft that rose from a nest of dark pubic hair, lifting himself onto his knees he reached out a hand to run fingertips over the engorged flesh before stopping when his fingers just barely brushed the silver captive ring, "Well," he gave a high pitched laugh, "At least you match." Nyx took a few more scant seconds to stare at the pierced cock before shrugging and leaning down to swallow the Regis' cock, tongue pressed to the vein that ran along the underside. Regis tightened his grip on Nyx's hair, his head flung back against the pillows, silver hair a mess and fanned around his head.

Wrapping a hand around the the amount of cock he couldn't swallow, he pumped his hand, grip tightening and loosening with no rhythm as he hollowed his cheeks and swallowed around his mouthful. Regis groaned, breath coming out in short gasps as Nyx's tongue began to play with his pierced tip, tongue pressing into his leaking slit before squirming and rolling around the flared head. Nyx hummed as he bobbed his head, taking the hot cock deeper with each pass.

Nyx gave a choked gasp as Regis grew tired of the slow pace, he used his hold on Nyx's hair to give a harsh pull as he thrust his hips up into the wet heat of the mouth that was sealed around his cock, Regis moaned as he held Nyx in place, grinding his hips and forcing Nyx the take him to the base. Pulling back slowly he ran the thumb of his other hand along the bottom of Nyx's lip, catching the mix of drool and precome that had escaped the seal of his mouth.

Regis looked down at the glaive, who was kneeling between his legs with his cock stretching his lips and tears in his eyes from his brief rough handling. Panting he growled when Nyx pulled off completely, his cock twitching as the cool air hit it, he watched as Nyx panted, his cheeks dusted red with lips swollen and shiny. Running a thumb across his bottoms lip he purred when Nyx turned and took his thumb into his mouth, teeth grazing the pad of it as he sucked on it.

Pulling away Nyx leaned back down, his breath ghosting over the twitching cock, flattening his tongue he licked a stripe from root to tip and then sealed his lips over the the weeping tip and suckling, paying extra attention to the captive ring that went through the opening. Opening his mouth wide he slowly took the stiff cock deeper, pausing every now and then to breathe through his nose.

Reaching the base, his nose tickled by the curled hair found there, he hummed when Regis pet through his hair, growling hushed praises as Nyx hollowed his cheeks and swallowed around his hot length.

Bobbing his head he worked the shaft in his mouth, tongue stroking against the cock as bobbed his head, the feel of the hand, still tangled in his ashen hair, tightening made a smile pull at the corner of his lips.

He extended his hands to grasp at the King's hips, just in time for Regis to give a shallow thrust. Regis grunted when Nyx gave an accidental brush of teeth against his cock.

Regis felt as his release neared, both balls and belly tightening as it approached. He gave another pull to Nyx's hair as he began to thrust into his mouth, he heard as Nyx gave a low choke but he still have a few more thrusts before he pulled Nyx to the base of his cock, he grunted as Nyx squirmed, hands scratching at his hips. Grinding his hips Regis snarled as his climax came, like liquid heat flooding his veins.

Nyx gagged as his mouth was flooded with hot seed, a few drops escaped and slid down the corner of his lips. Quickly trying to swallow all that he could he moaned as his tongue laved the pulsing cock, trying to milk everything that he could. Nyx whined before he pulled off, the rest of Regis' release splattering across his face as he gasped, open mouthed for breath. He gave a laugh before purring, "That was fun," he rasped, voice husky, "We are doing that again later." He gave a dopey grin when Regis gave a breathless laugh, before crawling back up to flop down beside the King.

Regis gave a glance to to the younger male beside him, "Do you not wish to clean up before you fall asleep?"

Nyx gave a snort before burrowing against the warm body at his side, "Nah, I'll take care of it later," he gave a pause before continuing, "Though I never would have thought the great King of Lucis would have his cock pierced. ten out of ten, would do again." He laughed.


End file.
